Drastic measures
by Almighty Invader Bugz
Summary: Gaz commits arson and almost kills a family. IN an effort to save her from jail, Dib asks for Zim's help. Zim does, but not the way Dib wants. Story is better.
1. Prolouge ZIMS POV

ZIm sat on the couch with Gir. They were watching that 'torturous' show about the monkeys.

"What is this fithly programming, Gir?" he asked.

"The Angry Monkey Show." Gir answered.

"Ugh, its stupid." Zim said. There was a loud knock on the door. Zim got up, relieved to have a distraction. He opened the door to find a panting Dib.

"What do you want?" Zim demanded.

" I need help. Gaz commited a terrible crime, she burnt down someone's house, she's hiding behind the skool. You have to help her, Zim," he begged.

"Why should I? You can do it," Zim sniffed.

"Because. She needs her features altered, and I can't do that. You can, but I can't," Dib admitted.

"Fine, bring her here," Zim slammed the door in Dibs face, and sank onto the couch. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but slowly the darkness of sleep crept up on him.


	2. Changes

Dib stood at the door with Gaz. She kept looking around. Dib knocked on the door loudly. There was a rustle and the sound of feet walking across a floor, then the door was flung open.  
>"Come on, hurry up, inside," Zim hissed. Dib pushed Gaz inside and shut the door behind him.<p>

"Dib, sit," he motioned at the couch. Dib sat gingerly next to Gir, who was sloppily eating a taco. Zim pushed Gaz into th kitchen and flipped the lid on the trashcan. He put her in then jumped in himself.

Dib watched them dissapear, and thought about how much Zim had changed. Zim's hair was longer, and shaggier. It reached than nape of his neck, and his contacts were a startling blue color. He had grown, was the height of a normal 15 year old. Dib had changed too, his hair was straight and an inch shorter than Zim' eyes were the same-blue gray as ever, and he was an inch or so taller than Zim. But, he still wore glasses. Plus, Zim wasn't bent on destroying the world anymore, so they got along relatively well. He was jerked from his thoughts by hunk of taco meant hitting his face. He sighed and wiped it off. Closing his eyes, he decided to sleep out his wait.

Down in the lab, Zim had Gaz lying on a table.

"I'm giving you a slight sedative,"he warned as he filled a srynge with a pearly clear liquid.

"Whats that?" she asked as he inserted the needle.

"It will make you sleepy and virtually numb and unconsious," ZIm said, drawing the needle back out.

"Oh, okay," Gaz mumbled, already drowsy. Zim turned from her and walked to some shelves. He selected a few tools and placed them on a cart. He pushed the cart back to Gaz, and sighed.

"I on't want to change you," he murmured. "You're perfect the way you are." And then, he set to work, reluctantly, but steadily.


	3. Looks

Gaz blinked blearily. A face loomed above her. She blinked a few more times, Zim's face coming into focus. Zim grinned.

"Ah, you're awake," he said, still smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different," she mumbled.

"No, but you look and sound different," Zim pointed out. Now that she thought about it, Gaz realized her voice was softer, more melodic.

"Oh. Do you have a mirror I can use?" she asked."Yeah, just come upstairs. Do you need carried or are you awake enough to-" he was cut off by a sneer from Gaz. "Okay."

She stood up, and walked to the door of the elevator. Zim ran to catch up.

"Thanks for helping me, Zim. I know you never really liked me or Dib very much. He'd never tell you but this means a lot to him," Gaz said stepping smoothly into the elevator. Zim nodded, he didn't know what to say. He also didn't know how to tell her she couldn't keep her name either. He wanted to call her Abi. It was a pretty name and it matched her apperance now. The elevator stopped and they walked out. Dib was asleep on the couch, next to Gir.

"I'll wake him up," Zim offered. He walked over to Dib and flicked him in the ear.

"Ow, Zim why did you..."his voice trailed off as he saw Gaz. His eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words.

"'Sup," she said.

"You look... wow. And you sound so different," Dib said.

"Is wow a good thing?" Uncertainty flickered across her face.

"Yeah,it is."

"Oh, okay then," Gaz looked surprised. "Where's the mirror Zim?" she asked.

"Follow me," he said, heading into the other followed him, bumping into his back when he stopped abruptly.

"Here," wasall he said as he stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful and clean 3 panel mirror. Gaz stepped in front of it, and gasped a what she saw. A young 14 year old girl with skin so pale it could have belonged on a porcelian doll. Big grass green eyes and light pink what struck her as the most different was her hair. Long, silky and auburnish red it fell in curling locks to her waist. She was still thin and flat, but an inch or two shorter.

"So... do you like it?" Zim asked nervously.

"Yeah... I do. I really do," Gaz looked at him earnestly.

"Good," ZIm let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "There's just two more things..."

"What?" Gaz looked slightly alarmed, her green eyes wide.

"You can't be Gaz Membrane anymore."

Gaz looked at him. "Then who am I?" she seemed small at that moment.

"I was thinking Abi Lovelant," Zim shrugged.

"Okay... sounds good," Abi nodded.

"Second, you can't live with Dib, or your father," Zim looked at her.

"Where do I live?" Abi stared at him.

"I don't know. You could crash here if you like..." he gestured to the couch and the rest of his house.

"Oh, sure," Abi nodded. "But you can tell Dib," she smirked.

Zim grimaced. "Fine..." he walked into the other room. There was a soft mumble as he explained, then yelling. Then there was silence. Abi peeked around the corner. The two were facing each other, Dib looked angry, and Zim looked defensive.

"I would never hurt her. I only want whats best for Abi. She needs to stay here," Zim pleaded.

"Fine, but if you do hurt her, you'll feel what she felt, just 10x worse," Dib threatened. Abi drew back, not wanting to hear anymore. The two boys walked in shortlyafter fixed smiles on their faces.

"You can stay," Dib mumbled.

"Thanks. But I don't need your permission,"Abi smirked.

"Okay, little sister. I'm going home," Dib said as he walked out the door.

"See ya." Abi waved idly.


	4. Explanations

Abi sared at the ceiling of Zim's house. She couldn't sleep. She swung her legs off the couch. Sighing, she buried her face in her hands and silently cried. She had lost everything. Her life, her home, her name, her dad, her brother... She didn't know what to do anymore. It was all gone, because she had lost her temper at a kid from school. Wincing, she recalled exactly what had happened.

_A young boy with lack hair and blue eyes walked up to her. She looked up from her drawing, and glared at him. _

_"What do you want Ethan?" she asked coldly. He yanked the sketchbook from her hands and tossed it to one of his friends._

_"Emo bitch," he snarled._

_"Leave me alone," she hissed. She stood up to leave, but Ethan pushed her back down. She landed on the ground, and glared up at him._

_"Listen, you're going to sit here, while my friends and I look at your drawings and poems and emo shit," Ethan said, grinning meanly._

_"No!" she stood up and punched him in the chest. She took back her sketchbook and started to run. Ethan's friend Mark, stopped her, and pushed her to the ground. Josh the one who had caught her sketchbook, walked over with Ethan. He kicked her in the chest, and laughed coldly. She tried to stand up but couldn't. They were all kicking her now. The bell for the end of school rang and they ran off, laughing. She staggered to her feet, and began wheezing. She glared after the boys._

_"You will pay Ethan. I swear."_

_Later that night she sneaked up to his house. She poured a puddle of gasoline next to an outlet and threw a lit match. It flared up and exploded into a huge fire. She laughed maniacly, and ran off. But someone had caught a picture of it, and the police were following her. She hid behind the school and called Dib. He said he'd get help. She waited, and now she was here._

Abi shook her head. She knew she had anger issues but, she didn't think they were that bad. Abi stood up, and walked quietly to the door. She stared out the door.

"Out there, nobody knows who I am," she whispered, placing her fingertips, on her reflections lips. A tear traced down her cheek, and she wip[ed it away, cursing at herself silently. 'Zim knows who you are, that's all you should care about,' she thought. She was perfection now, she could have anyone, anything she wanted. Almost. She wanted people to love her for who she was-Gaz. And Zim, but he didn't like her. There was no way he could. She opened the door, and stepped out. She was in a white dress, Zim had said her black one would be too obvious. She reached up to finger her necklace and remembered Zim had taken that, too. She sighed. The moon glared down, it was full. Abi walked down the path, she saw the gnomes turn to her and braced for impact, but instead the door flew open.

"Abi," Zim whisper shouted.

"What?" she snapped.

"What're you doing out here? It's 1:23 in the morning!" he stood in the doorway. Abi saw that he was hurt by the fact she was sneaking out and she had snapped.

'Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I felt trapped, and I was thinking about how I ended up here," she confessed.

"Tell me," Zim said, walking out and pulling her back into the house. Abi retold the tale, crying by the end. Zim held Abi close.

"That bastard," he hissed. Abi nodded.

"It didn't occur to me that I could kill him. I just was sooo mad. There was -IS stuff in my sketchbook I don't want anyone seeing. Stuff nobody will EVER know. Poems, drawings, songs, dreams, everything. " Abi shrugged.

"Like what?" Zim asked.

"Who I like, my dreams, what I want lots of things," Abi was whispering, being so close to Zim, it was so weird. She looked up him, to see him staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-consious.

"I don't know anything about you, at all," Zim blurted.

"Well, I'll have to tell you then," Abi smiled.

"Fine, but tomorrow, you have to sleep, and so do I," he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. He set her down and turned off the light. "Night Abi," he whispered.

"Night Zim," Abi said, closing her eyes and surrenduring to warm, deep sleep.


	5. Sorry I'm stuck

**Hey guys! I'm kinda stuck on this story. I don't want it to take a dark turn, but I want to write a dark story. So, while I'm stuck I will reply to my reviews!**

**Invader Cakez: Thanks for reviewing and reading every chapter, you're part of the reason I keep writing!**

**Milanord: Thank you, I know the chapters can be short, I apologize.**

**Daisy's Dead Rose: I try to avoid grammatical errors. And thanks!**

**TimsAFunSucker: I know right? I hate it when people mess with MY stuff, it's mine you leave it alone unless I've given you permission.**

**And, because you all read and reviewed you get...things...Gir hugs! Yeah, Gir hugs! I'll let you know when my next story is out, and the name. I'll still be plowing on through this writers block on this one, so don't leave. The new story is going to have Nny in it, so if you don't like him, Reverend Meat, or any other of Jhonen's creepy characters from the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac series, then I'd suggest not reading it. It's going to have he Zim charactes in it, and it's gonna be funny-ish. And creepy...**


	6. Stories

Abi stood at the stove, helping Gir make waffles.

"Abi?" Zim stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Zim!" Abi jumped away from the stove in surprise.

"Mastah! Abi was making waffles with me! She soooo nicee!" Gir jumped on Zims head, and started squealing.

"He's really sweet," Abi mumbled, "and he egged me to help him."

Zim just smiled, Gir jumping off his head back to the stove. He took a waffle off the stove and handed it to Abi. It was in the shape of a heart.

"For the nice lady!" he sang.

"Thank you Gir, " she held the waffle tightly. Gir grinned and ran off, his metal feet clinking against the floor.

"Abi, i think you promised me you would tell me about you, didn't you?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did." Abi sighed. Then she started the sorry tale, "Well, dad was never home ever. Always at the labs. But mom stayed home with us. She was nice to me, and Dib. She supported his paranormal investigation, and played with me all the time. Whether it was video games or chasing me around she would always play if I asked. And she cooked real food. But then she was driving home from the store, and- and-" Abi's voice cracked. "She got hit. By a truck driver. Dad didn't seem to care. I love him. He doesn't love me. I love Dib, too, but I don't show that at skool. I act like I hate him. But at home I listen to him go on about studies. We're there for each other, and we always will be. I like theater and art because I can lose myself. In theater I can be someone else, with a great life and a wonderful mom and dad, and in art I just lose myself. I'm not there, It's just the pencil, the paper, and the sketch. Then there's writing, where I decide what happens and how. I don't know what I like about my games but I do. Just like Dib likes his paranormal studies. You can't tell him, but I know he'll be big one day. And if he EVER doubts himself, I'm right here, ready to help him gain faith again," she finished her story, almost in tears. Zim blinked, surprised she'd had such a rough life. "What about you?" she asked.

"We start out as smeets. Raised by cold unfeeling arms. So my life didn't begin until I was assigned a part of Operation Impending Doom 1. But I screwed that up by destroying the planet. So I was banished to Foodcourtia. Until I stopped being banished to-" Zim stopped his story, Abi had raised her hands.

"You stopped being BANISHED?"

"Well yes." Zim stared at her in confusion.

"Oh. Okay, carry on then," Abi nodded.

" To join Operation Impending Doom 2, and now I''m here." he finished his story, it was much shorter then Abi's, and less sad too.

"Oh. I see," Abi nodded. "Do Irkens.. fall in love?" she asked.

"Not usually. Some do."

"Well, have you?" Abi looked at the waffle.

"Yes, with a human. She doesn't like me though, so I'd never tell her."

"Oh. That's too bad. It's a shame she doesn't like you," Abi covered her sadness by cool calmness.

"Yeah," Zim stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair.

"Where are you going?" Abi looked startled.

"I have to go work on something..." he lied. He jumped into the toilet and went into the lab. He had barely set foot in before he had heard a scream and the breaking of glass. He raced back up the elevator, and caught a glimpse of what happened. A dark shadow had taken Abi, and he had a feeling he knew who it was.


	7. Help

"Mimi!" Zim shouted, running to the window where Abi had disappeared. The wraithlike cat-thing grinned cruelly at him. Abi was bound and gagged by Tak, who wore the same grin. Zim jerked back from the window angrily.

"Of course," he said to himself, "It makes perfect sense if you think about it. Tak noticed I was getting close to Abi, that I had a weak spot. So she took her. It's a trap. A darn good trap. But I'm not letting her just take Abi. No way," he slammed his hand onto the table to emphasize his point. Unfortunately he slammed it onto a saucer, which shattered. Peices of glass cut into his hand. Gritting his teeth he pulled them out. He threw them into the sink. He shook his head.

"Dibs going to be sooo ticked. Well, I need his help, might as well make him mad in the process..." he scowled.

"MASTERR! Where be the waffle girl!" Gir jumped into the room.

"Mimi and Tak took her."

"We gotta getter back!" Gir howled.

"Yeah. I know. We gotta go ask Dib for help," Zim growled.

"Dib-boy is nice!" Gir giggled.

"He's okay. I just hate admitting I need help," Zim grumbled. He walked to the living room and walked out the door. The sunlight glared in his eyes, the contacts doing nothing to protect him. Shielding his eyes, he ran over to Dibs house.

"DIB! Open up!" he yelled, knocking on the door. Dib opened his door.

"What, Zim?" he looked bored.

"I need your help. Tak took Abi."

"ZIM! You swore nothing bad would happen!"

"I swore I would do nothing to hurt her. Now somehow Tak knew I was getting close to Abi. I'm assuming there are cameras in my house, so I have to work here, with you in your lab, to help Abi. Now, are you going to help or not?"

"I'll help. Come in," Dib opened the door wider so Zim could get in.

"Good," Zim stepped in. Dib wound through the house, unti l they reach a flight of steps, Dib went down, and Zim followed. At the bottom there was a large metal door. Dib flung it open and walked in. Zim started behind him but stopped dead in his tracks. Dib had to be smarter than he thought if he had made this... this thing...


	8. Labs

Zim stared up at the ship-tank thing.

"Like it?" Dib asked with a smirk.

"It's monsterous!" Zim exclaimed.

"That's why it's named 'The Monster,'" Dib crossed his arms and looked proudly at The Monster. It was a small. compact tank, with helicopter blades. The treads on it were spiked, and the guns looked as if they could could kill an entire army with one hit.

"Fitting name," Zim nodded, "But we aren't going to _kill_ Tak are we?"

"'Course not. I've got some stuff in my lab we can use," Dib walked past The Monster, patting it's side as he did. Zim shuffled past it, keeping an eye on each of it's weapons. Behind The Monster was the cleanest, shiniest, silery-est lab he had ever seen. Dib picked up a water ballon and handed it to Zim. "Tak's only Irken," he told him. Zim grinned. They got a water gun each and a net, in case Mimi tried anything.

"We're ready," Zim said, and walked bravely past the tank, through the metal door, and into the living room of Dib's house.

"I know where her 'lair' is, so we can just go," Dib took charge and strode straight out the door. Zim followed behind. Tak's home was only a few blocks from where they were, and so they reached it quickly. Dib busted down the door and swept into the room dramatically. Zim ran in behind him, signifigantly less dramatic.

Abi saw them from the corner she was tied and and tried to squeal with delight, but the duct tape muffled it and made it sound like a moan. Zim turned. Abi was sitting there, in a dusty corner, tied with duct tape. He ran to her. Untying her quickly he gathered her in his arms in a tight hug.

"Zim, you're hurting me," she gasped out.

"Sorry," Zim pulled back. He stood up, but was knocked back down by Tak.

"Are you really that stupid?" she hissed.

"No," Zim growled back.

"You seem to be," she whispered, and slammed his head into the ground.

"Zim!" Abi let out a blood curdling scream and launched herself at Tak. Fortunately, she was still strong. Tak was knocked off of Zim, onto the ground behind her. Abi straddled Taks waist and hit her in the chest.

"Stay off of him, and Dib, leave us alone," she hissed and slapped her across the face, standing up. She kicked Tak, one final time and snapped to the guys.

"We're done here," she strode out the already busted door, and the two boys followed meekly behind.

"How did you do that?" Dib asked, while Zim was assessing the damage to his face. He had a scrape on the side of his mouth, and was missing a tooth. He was probably going to have some nice sized bruises tomorrow.

"Dib, just because I never hit _you_ doesn't mean I didn't get in fights. And trust me. I won most of those," Abi said evenly. On the inside, she was ticked.

"Oh, well... thanks for... helping us save you?" Dib said uncertainly.

"Whatever," she turned abruptly around to face them. "I'm going to Hot Topic to buy some clothing I actually want to wear. If you feel like coming with me, don't," and she turned back aorund and stalked off into the night.

"Well... Thanks for the help, I think I'll be going home now," Zim turned and started walking towards his home.

"Zim. Stop. I have questions," Dib said, and ran in front of Zim.

"Like what?" Zim hissed.

"Aren't you going to follow Abi?" Dib asked.

"No. Maybe if you left her alone to her own devices, she'd be happier with you!"Zim spat.

"Okay- okay. But how are you so good at altering appearences? She looks totally different..." Dib trailed off and looked at Zim. His appearence. He hadn't natrually grown, as Dib thought he had, he had modified his DNA.

"Yes, I did, Dib," Zim answered. Dib stared, he didn't realize he had said that last part aloud.

"That's cool!" Dib exclaimed.

"What's your other question?" Zim asked coldly, turning away and walking. Dib ran to catch up with him.

"Uhm... are you falling in love with Abi?" Dib asked. Zim froze.

"No. I'm not in love with Abi," he said, and shook his head. Then, he ran.

"But does he love Gaz?" Dib asked himself quietly.


	9. Worried

**A/N- So sorry, this took forever to think of. I've been in more of a reading mood lately. This is the only of my stories I am continuing at the time being. I apologize. OH! And, I forced myself to read My Immortal, it sucked. So, instead of it being a waste of time, I'm doing commentary on it. **

Zim stared at the door, willing it to open.

"GIR!" he shouted. The little robot ran up to him, his tongue sticking out.

"Eeeyes Mastah?" he asked.

"She isn't home yet. Why isn't she home yet? What is she doing?" Zim looked worried.

"Miss Waffle Lady?"

"Yes... Miss Waffle Lady..."

"I dunno where she is," Gir shrugged, and opened his mouth to speak right as the door flew open. Abi stalked in, dressed in a black Paramore shirt, black skinny jeans and dark gray combat boots, and carrying quite a few bags.

"Ga- ABI!" Zim stood up, and walked to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Get off me, Zim." she shrugged him off, ignoring his hurt look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Abi shrugged. "Hot Topic, a couple music stores, nothing huge."

"What were you doing?"

"Shopping. I met a guy and a girl in Hot Topic and talked to them for a while."

"Gah! And you couldn't think to call?" Zim exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Why do you care?" Abi snapped.

"Because I care about you!" Zim shouted, then widened his eyes as he realized what he said.

"Do you?" Abi whispered.  
>"Yes. I do. I love you."<p>

"Love me? Or do you love perfect Abi?" she spat.

"I love Gazlene Membrane." Zim said softly.

"Well thats too bad, because she's gone," Abi smiled grimly, and tried to walk past Zim. But he barricaded her with his arm, and pulled her in front of him.

"That. Is. A. Lie." Zim said slowly and clearly.

"No, she's gone, locked away."

"Well. I want her back. She's still there, Gaz. You've just buried her. Bring her back. I loved her, but I _don't _love Abi."

"Well, I suppose it's too bad you got rid of Gaz then huh?"

"Guess it is," Zim said, turning and walking to his room. He slammed the door behind him. Abi stood there, unable to speak. Shaking her head she turned to Gir.

"Is he always like this?" she asked him.

"He said he was worried about you's being gone so long," Gir said, before sticking his hand in his mouth and chewing on it.

"Oh." was all she could say. Gir ran off, leaving Abi alone to think about the night.


	10. Human

**A/N- Invader Cakez! I shall answer your question. Prepare for a story! **

**Once upon a time in Fangirl Land, lived a girl named Kat. She had some odd friends, that like her, watched You-Tube a lot. One of her best friends, (we'll call her Stacy) showed her a video on You-Tube. This video was only one in a series of videos. Kat loved the video and watched the rest of them too. These videos were by someone called 'Eddsworld'. Now, Eddsworld had 3 characters. (It originally had 4, but Tord left D= )) ANYWAY! These 3 characters were named Edd, Matt, and TOm. They were based off of real people. Tom, and Matt both had their own YT accounts, and Kat went to both. She became extremely fangirl-ish to TomSka's videos, and to Tom himself. Tom has a friend named Abi, and Kat loved that name, and decided to use it in a story. Thus, Abi is born. **

**D= SORRY IT WAS SO LONG! DX Did that answer your question, Cakez? **

**Back to the fanfic. To all you loyal readers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means so much to me! Seriously. You all deserve a cookie, but I'm TOO LAZ. So have a hug instead. *hugs***

Sitting in his room, Zim was thinking of his many attempts to enslave the world. He hadn't officially given up yet, but he knew he would never succeed. He glared around at the various instuments of destruction scattered about. Standing up from his bed, he gathered the weapons in his arms, and dumped them into a pile on the ground. Smiling grimly, he lit them on fire with a lighter he kept handy. As he watched the flames dance higher, he realized he had made it final. He was no longer an Irken Invader. He shook his head and watched the fire dwindle out, the kindle melted, his old life gone. He carefully stepped over the melted mess, and out his door. He strode through the living room, past Abi and Gir, with no explanation. He opened the door, and closed it behind him. Squinting in the bright light, Zim made his way to Dib's doorstep. He knocked on the door loudly.

"What?" Dib snapped, flinging open the door.

"I gave up." Zim said shortly.

"Gave what up?" Dib said, looking suspicious.

"Being an Invader, and I need your help." Zim explained, walking past Dib into the house.

"Help with what?" Dib asked again, staring at Zim's back.

Zim span around so he was looking at Dib. "I want to be a human."

"You want to what?"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING _WHAT_?" Zim shouted.

"Fine, fine," Dib sighed. "I can't make you human."

"At least make me look human?" Zim begged.

"Fine," Dib surrendered. "Go into my lab, you know where it is." Smiling smugly, Zim walked farther into the house towards the lab...

**A/N- Sorry it was so short! D= I just couldn't continue, is all. So! Whaddya think? Is it original, somewhat original, overused? **

**P.S.- I really do appreciate all you guys reveiwing.**


End file.
